Finding Love
by KWesker
Summary: [Human AU, After Finding Nemo!] A half year after from their adventure, they had something new to find.
1. Prolouge

_**Finding Love**_

 _ **Prolouge**_

 _ **Prolouge A/N: I dont own Finding Nemo/Dory. It's only for fun.**_

 _ **Dory's P.O.V:**_

As the weeks, mounths passed after returning home, from saving Nemo, slowly everything got back into the old time routine. Just with me. Unexpected starting, isn't it? As soon we got back, I mean, I got used to the things, what goes on, and how it goes on, I can say that, I fitted my place. Trying to remember hard, to all the things, but the day's with my new family starts to get more unforgettable. Also, the feeling in me. That I'm in love. This love is in me since that day, I've bumbed into Marlin, and got myself into this crazy adventure. Just didn't let out anything. And still the same who I was before all of this. Forgetting days, remembering to important ones...

One day, same as everyday, after getting up, I felt sick. I felt really bad in my stomach. I tried to ignore it, but as soon, I got my tshirt on, I felt down to the ground, and slowly started to lose the connect with the world.

 _ **A/N: FINDING NEMO FANFICTION BY ME?! Unexpected step, but actually yeah. I really adore Finding Dory, so In honor, I coocked up something. Humanized AU, and exicting things are comming soon. Hope you like to see more later:)**_

 ** _For now, the real chapter is comming at Saturday, and I hope everyone will have a great week, hopefully, I'm having camp this week so. No hate, only love3_**


	2. Chapter One

_**Finding Love**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **A/N: I dont own Finding Nemo/Dory. It's only for fun.**_

 _ **Dory's P.O.V**_ :

I didn't heard a thing. Just lyied on the ground. Tried to wake myself up, but my brain didn't listened. I just lyied on the ground, like a dead body. Hours later, I finally managed myself to get up. I found myself in my bed. Great... So I slept hours on the ground.

"Do you feel alright?" I heard Marlin's voice. As soon as I managed to look up, I tried to connect to his eyes. I've learned it in the past mounths. Don't let any feel to show.

"I think so..." I answered. "The pain in my stomach is went away, so everything is back to normal" I sighed, and tried to force a smile. A thing what needs to get learned.

"Wait, so you fell to the ground, cause you had pain in you're stomach?" I nodded. "Something maybe aren't right"

"Maybe, but if the pain comes back I swear I will go to the doctor's office, nothing to worry, I'm a big girl for now"

"I know, I trust in you, just thought you were lying on the ground case you were death"

"I wouldn't kill myself" I closed this conversation with this sentence. Cause, when somebody's in love, they die everyday for fighting for the one who they love. I still can feel my heart beating in my ears. I feel it everytime.

Late night, I managed myself to change my everyday wear to my lazy pyjamas. I don't wanted to go back to my bed, so I went down to downstairs, and tried to invite myself. After all, I sitted on the couch and started to switching thr channels on the TV. Din't found anything. I just left on a channel what's got a bad, lovesick movie on. Tried to focus on the movie, when I suddenly fell asleep during the movie.

An hour later, (around 2am in the morning of a Tuesday) I heard steps from the stairs, I slowly picked up my head.

"Dory, what are you doing?" Marlin asked.

"Well, an hour ago, I camed down to do something, but didn't found anything so I watched a lovesick movie, and fell asleep during that movie" I answered.

"After sleeping all day I can't beilive that you still need sleep"

"Sleep is better than anything in this world" I sighed. The TV were on the same channel as I left it. Another romantic movie went on, but this weren't that lovesick. "Should we look for something instead of this movie?"

"If you like to" After all, I didn't switched a channel. The hours went on and on, and I found myself sleeping on the couch, with Marlin. It was around 6am. Im so okay with this situation.

 _ **A/N: Some nice Dorlin moment. I have other's left, but everything comming on it way;)**_


	3. Chapter Two

_**Finding Love**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **A/N: I dont own Finding Nemo/Dory. It's only for fun.**_

 _ **Dory's P.O.V:**_

Before I could truly open up my eyes, I suddenly felt something around my hips. I turned away quickly, and I saw Marlin. His hands are around my hips. I blushed a little. I pushed myself back next to him, and looked at him. I tried to sleep back, buta s soon I heard steps from upstairs, I knowed it's around seven am, also, I'm not that sleepy now.

„What's the time?" Marlin asked.

„Around seven" I answered. „And nothing to worry, we're not late" I yawned.

„Am I dispuration?" the question is comed by Nemo. We're looked at him.

„Why would you?" Marlin asked.

„I don't know. You two were just…" I understood what he meant. I blushed again.

„Oh no we weren't" I said.

„Nothing like it would be a problem" Oh me too… Me too…

After the morning „accident" I found myself wondering about all the things, how could have worked out. I'm just scared as hell tol et out anything. Not like I would been afraid of saying a thing, but this is different. I've sitted on my bed, and looking out of my head, wondering about these things. Hours went down, and I just sat. I were soo deep in my thoughts, when I heard a knock on my door.

„Everything is okay? You closed yourself to the room, like for three hour. Are you feel bad again?" Marlin asked.

„No, everything is okay" I sighed. „Just been out of my mind, that's all"

„If something bother's you, you know, you can always tell it to me" I nodded.

„I'm still not ready…" I whispered.

„Whenever you ready, you know I'm here" I looked at him, and I smiled. I don't know how hard will I hide these feelings, but I know the time will fly away. I just don't want to lose everything I have. I don't want to lose him. I moved my head at his shoulder.

„You know what I never gonna forget?" I asked, breaking the silence.

„Tell me" he answered.

„You" I said. „After all you maked me across the world, I cannot just leave it" I maked it not looking like I would been love with him. It's not the time.

„I wouldn't ever forget you" I smiled. It feels nice, and unbeiliveable, that someone so unforgettable, thinks that I'm unforgettable to…

 _ **A/N: Another cute moment from them. Also, did you guys spotted the lyrics of Sia's Unforgettable? I think the song is about them a lot! See ya later;)**_

 ** _As this series started, I've started to work on another Dorlin story, what's a Sims 2 series, with lot of AU's. Link to the first episode, if you're intrested: watch?v=T7TXy1KnesM_**


	4. Chapter Three

_**Finding Love**_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ **A/N: I dont own Finding Nemo/Dory. It's only for fun.**_

 _ **Dory's P.O.V:**_

Unforgettable. That's what were on my mind. How he meant it. The same way I meant it, or the way I wanted to hear. I should quit with these thoughts. I had to move on. Same as yesterday, I were wide awake around three am in the Wensday morning. I told myself, not to think at these things, but I kept. I wanted to find the answer. And I knowed th ebest way , if I hear the right answer from Marlin. I have to wait until the morning, but I know, I will be sleepy, so I turned around, and slowly closed my eyes.

At the morning, I were sleepy as f… But I knewed what I had to do. As soon I felt myself ready, I waked up, really sleepy. I slept like five hour. but who cares? I can go back to sleep after I found my answer. The bigges question is were that, am I strong enough to have the power to ask, whithout getting blush. I walked down from the stairs, to have this talk. I needed this to find out.

„Hey" I smiled.

„Good morning" he said.

„Would you mind if I ask something?" I asked.

„Ask anything" I sighed. Now or never.

„You know, yesterday we had that talk, and… you said that I'm unforgettable. But you didn't said how you meant it"

„Dory… You can mean it however you like to" I blushed a bit. I meant it as I said yesterday, but… I didn't meant that way.

„Not cause that…" I sighed. „The way I meant it yesterday, isn't really the way I meant, there's something you still don't know"

„Do I have to know that?"

„Later" I smiled. „I still don't know how to tell it"

„Whenever you feel like that" I fealt how my heart beated. Really fast. I bitted my lip.

„You always say that" I muttered. But I kept repeating that in my head, I shouldn't tell him right now.

„Then what should I really say?"

„I don't know…" I sighed. „But you should know, whenever I feel for that, you will know" when will I feel that? That's the question.

 _ **A/N: Here it goes, another chappie. I wanna make them together so fast, but that will come to.**_

 _ **Anyways guys, have you seen Suicide Squad? It's amazing af... I'm currently working on something special, so a look in 2017, will be good, to me, in fanfiction point.**_

 _ **And literally, I'm in tears. Hitting 600+ reader in three week?! Im soo amazed. Thank you guys. You're the best**_


	5. Chapter Four

_**Finding Love**_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

 _ **A/N: I dont own Finding Nemo/Dory. It's only for fun.**_

 _ **Dory's P.O.V:**_

 _When I have the moment._ I told myself. _But when?_

Days passed by, without showing a single thing. Days becomed weeks, and these weeks becomed a mounth. A mounth since I didn't spoke about this. My heart still love him, with the same feeling. Maybe stronger and harder. Everyday, what've passed by, I were ready. To feel that I'm ready, but it ain't comed. And I had to feel myself ready every single day. Until this day…

I woked up with this strange feeling. I felt incomplete. What I've always felt. But now, harder. As I walked down the stairs, I felt my heart beating in my ears. So today is the day…

Everything went in the usual rutine. But the afternoon…

I were in my room, and thinking of the way. How should I tell it. And nothing comed up. Just the „letting it out" thing. I taked a big breath, and then got out of my room, and again, walked down from the stairs. I had the chance to step back, but I didn't lived with the chance.

„Is everything alright?" Marlin asked.

„There's something I need to tell you…" I started.

„So you do too" I looked at him a bit suprised. Oh god.

„Maybe I let you start it"

„You said it first, so you should" I sighed. I have to. God…

„Okay, so I didn't wanted all this to turn out… But it happened… But…" I looked into his eyes. I felt weak enough inside. And didn't felt enough power for this to do. I started to breath big ones, but I felt the shock around me. I felt scared. Felt how the air is getting hard to breath. It's hard… I started to lose the connection with the world, again. I just felt into his arm, like a dead body, just like a mounth ago…

 _ **A/N: OH NO! What happend to her, again? I wanted to make it more intresting, so I hope it goes well and well.**_

 _ **Okay, guys, I can't beilive it. We hitted 1000+ readers, in 3 week! I'm in tears. Literally. I hope you guys like this seris, and don't worry, I have longer chapters than this. Thank you, again!**_


	6. Chapter Five

_**Finding Love**_

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 _ **A/N: I dont own Finding Nemo/Dory. It's only for fun.**_

 _ **Dory's P.O.V:**_

I woked up hours later, maybe days, but I don't think so. I looked around, and found myself at a strange place. What the hell is going on? I sat up in the bed, and looked around. I didn't saw anyone. I felt alone, so bad. I wanted someone to be around, I wanted Marlin, to be around. I didn't even knewed how did I got here!

„Hey… So you waked up" I heard Marlin.

„Oh god, I felt soo scared…" I started.

„Hey hey… Slow down, everything is alright for now"

„But… how did I get here, and…"

„You had a panic attack, when you tried to tell me something"

„Oh right… About that…" I sighed. „It's not the right place to tell it"

„When you powered up, you have enough time to tell it" he smiled at me. And I smiled too. And he didn't knowed that… This smile is just for him. He leaned to me, and placed a kiss on my forehead. I blushed a little, but after he looked again into my eyes, I sighed, then I pushed my head to his, and placed my lips on his. I didn't expected that, he will kiss me back, but it didn't really suprised me, cause deep inside, I wished it. And my wish comed true. After minutes, we finally could seperate ourself. We stared into eachother's eye's, and didn't speaked a word. I couldn't even read the words. And it maked me sad.

At the night, alone, in the hospital, I couldn't even think to anything else. Just to our first, shared kiss. And it felt so good. Nothing bad happened, I just kissed the love of my life. Who maked me cross the world. And I did it, cause I love him. Since the first day I know him. I cannot sleep that night. Just turning round and round. Thinking of him, our kiss… I want it to happen soo much, later… But if I want it to happen, I have to tell him, that I love him.

 _ **A/N: FINALLY, THEY'VE KISSED! But… Back in Jealous and Different… Vi and Dash comed together at Chapter5 too :D Concidence, I THINK NOT! Anyways, more cutepie Dorlin moments comming;)**_


	7. Chapter Six

_**Finding Love**_

 _ **Chapter Six**_

 _ **A/N: I dont own Finding Nemo/Dory. It's only for fun.**_

 _ **Dory's P.O.V:**_

 _Nothing happened_. I told myself. _I don't remember to anything_. This was the first time, I wanted to forget everything I had. I needed to think staright. And I thought, it will work.

 _I thought._

It didn't worked that long I wanted to…

I found myself thinking back, and it maded hard. I hated how these memories broked me down.

I was in my room, when I heard knock. I sighed, then I opened my door.

„You thought you can close it like this" Marlin said.

„Um… Yeah, I did" I said. „That was nothing"

„Nothing?!" he asked. „How can you mean that?"

„I meant it and that's all. I don't want to talk about it. I did what I did"

„Yeah… You did what you had to?"

„It meant nothing" this shattered me. I already cryied inside, but more. It meant the world to me.

„You think so"

I didn't thinked it. I would love to scream it into his face, that he means the world to me, but I still don't have enough power. I have to get some. Breaking the silence, I said something:

„I don't think it so" I muttered.

„I know" I looked at him. And I understood why he knowed it. I was the one who maked the move. So it makes sence.

„Then? Nothing happen, I guess"

„Again, you think so"

„What you exactly mean with this?" we were close to eachother. Again. But now, I didn't felt anything, what could make me again, as a dead body.

„You have to find it out" he pressed his lips to mine. I returned the kiss. And tried to make it more passionate. I think my feelings had found returning.

But…

It was all a dream…

 _ **A/N: I KNOW, I'M MEAN. But this had to come, the original is much better;)**_

 _ **So hey angels, I'm in high school! I loved my first day, and can't wait until I can have more days. This isn't meant that I'm not going to update my fanfiction, so don't wait for hiatus.**_


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Finding Love**_

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

 _ **A/N: I dont own Finding Nemo/Dory. Its only for fun.**_

 _ **Dory's P.O.V:**_

After I woked up from my never ending dream, I found out, it's only one am in the morning, of a monday. I was sure I cannot sleep back. Not now. I've walked down from the stairs, and maked a straight way to the kitchen. I wanted to do something, but as always, I forgot it. I just sat in the kitchen. And stared at the fridge. Thinking of my never ending daydream. No possibility for it. I walked to the living room, quietly, but I found the TV on. So I knewed Marlin is here.

"Hey" I started. "Look, I know what happenned in the hospital, but..." he stood up, and looked straight into my eyes.

"Dory, I, we both know what happenned"

"Also sorry for just doing it as a rush. Next time I swear I'll do it slower"

"So you think there will be next time?" he asked, but we laughed after.

"Let's say next time is up to you. I kissed you for the first time, so obviously it's now-" he breaked the sentence into me.

"I know what you actually mean, but now... Ssshhhh..." he moved closer, and placed his lips on my. Slowly (as I promised) I kissed him back. Next time is up to me, I guess. "There's nothing you need to know, I guess, you know it all yourself. I love you Dory" I felt my heart raicing in my body. That's what all I ever needed to hear.

"I love you too, Marlin" and we went back where it all started. I kissed him again. But this time, I truly knewed that he loves me.

 _ **A/N: Finally? They're a cute couple. Oh, next chappie is my absolute favourite so, stay turned;)**_

 _ **Okay, so I'm after the day, I could die, so fast. I have hard gym classes, and its killing my legs, knocking me off, always, and makes me feel sick. But this isn't my Tumblr account to say bad things, so here, enjoy their comming together thing :)**_


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Finding Love**_

 _ **Chapter Eight  
**_

 _ **A/N: I dont own Finding Nemo/Dory. Its for only fun**_.

 _ **Dory's P.O.V:**_

It was nice, to wake up in his arms, again. Not like that, what happened a mounth ago. (Also two mounth) It were different. He held me in his arm now. Around five am, I were wide awake, for some reason.

"Cannot sleep any longer?" I shaked my head. "I still can't get it out of my head"

"What?" I turned around, to look into his eyes. God.. I'm so in love more and more everytime. "That I still love you, after all"

"After all?"

"Making me crossing the whole world, looking for Nemo. Remember?"

"How could I forget that?"

"I don't know... But I'm pretty sure that I'll be the first who will forget it later" I sighed. "Me and my sick short term memembery lost"

"No, Dory. It's not sick. It's in you, and maybe you think it's bad, but... This is a reason why I'm in love with you soo much" I smiled at him. He just said that my dumb short term memembery lost is good. (Somehow)

"You can always make my mod" I smiled at him.

"We can fight about this, but let's settle down this"

"I'm in it, if you too" he kissed me. And we continued it, where we stopped it.

 _ **A/N: Fluffy Dorlin. Yas for it. I keep holding my apologises, for short chapters, but this isn't Vish to me, to write over 1K words. Sorry about this :(  
**_


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Finding Love**_

 _ **Chapter Nine**_

 _ **A/N: I dont own Finding Nemo/Dory. Its only for fun.**_

 _ **Dory's P.O.V:**_

My head were rested on his waist. He held me in his arms again. It were still in the morning, and we don't had that much time. We still had to find a way, how we could tell it to Nemo. So, the morning rush went down, as it could. Minutes of prettending we're not a couple. It ain't killed me. I've waited almost a year for him. Just a few weeks, and we don't have to pretend that we're not a couple. I thought, two minutes passed after Nemo's leaving. I were sitting on the countertops, and looking at Marlin. I can't be thankful enough. I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me. He walked to me, and placed a kiss on my mouth. I kissed him back, but...

"I forgot my...-" it were no other than Nemo. He saw us. "Nothing" he said, then he quickly turned around, and left. God. How stupid I am.

"It's not you're fault, Dory. Before you could say any word about it" Marlin said. "Marlin... Half of mine it is"

"No. I didn't knowed that he will run back"

"Neither of us knowed it"

"I didn't wanted him to know it this way..." he muttered. I jumped off from the countertops, and walked next to him.

"Me either. But things are happen at their right time. So maybe it were the right time"

"You're right" he smiled at me, and pulled me close to him. "I love you soo much"

"I love you too" I whispered into his ears. We were both sure, we will have an exicting afternoon about the morning. We all need to sit down and talk about it.

"I'm freaking out... What if this all turns out in a bad way?" I asked.

"Nothing to worry, Dory. Everything will work out" he answered. If he says so.

After all. Everything worked out well. And this is why I'm happy.

 _ **A/N: One of those hardest scene to write. Maybe cause of all time re-writing. Btw, stay tuned for next chappies.**_


	11. Chapter Ten

_**Finding Love**_

 _ **Chapter Ten**_

 _ **A/N: I dont own Finding Nemo/Dory. Its only for fun.**_

 _ **Dory's P.O.V:**_

I had that going on thing. What everyone have. They need that thing to eat, to have. And I had that, just with pancake. I needed pancake soo bad. I went down to the kitchen, and packed out everything I needed. I added the ingredients in the right way. (I hope so) I started to make the pancake's, when I heard steps from the stairs.

"I thought it's not true, but Dory... Why in the freaking hell you're making pancake's at the middle of the night?! You could harm yourself" I looked at the clock. It were eleven pm at that monday night. I sighed, then I looked at him.

"No worryies, Marlin. I'm a big girl. I don't harm myself that easy" I answered.

"I know, and I trust in you"

"That's exactly what you told me two mounth ago"

"I know. When I were scared as f... I didn't wanted you to die" I forced a smile. I could look at him forever.

"Pancake's, Dory. Pancake's"

"Oh right!" I get the third pancake out of the pan.

"You sure you don't need any help?"

"I can do it, still" he stepped beside me, and hugged me. I love hugs from behind.

"Focus on the pancake's Dory. Ignore me here"

"I can't. I love you soo much" he placed a kiss on my neck.

"Me either. But if you make something, then focus on that" I smiled. It was nice, making pancake's while he hugged me behind. I needed to make pancake's still, but I needed to make more pancake dough.

"I need to get the fridge, so please, for a minute, let me go" I whispered, then he did what I said. I get more eggs out of the fridge. I just did the biggest mistake I ever maded. An egg have fallen out of my head, ad suddenly, it landed on the floor.

"I'm so bad with eggs"

"Only with eggs"

"You can prove that?" he nodded, and suddenly, a little sugar landed into my face.

"Now you're really sweet" he laughed a little. I held an egg, and throwed into his face.

"This is now a kitchen war" and the kitchen war beginned. We throwed everything to eachother, what we've found. We landed on the floor. With egg's, sugar, and all the thing's what were in the fridge.

"This was fun" he laughed.

"Yeah, cause I were with you" I smiled at him.

"I love you, Dory"

"I love you too, Marlin" he kissed me. After our making out, we broked away, then he said: "We gotta make this up" then I laughed.

 _ **A/N: I've read a lot of fanfic like this chappie. I needed to make my own, so here it goes.**_


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**Finding Love**_

 _ **Chapter Eleven**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Finding Nemo/Dory. Its only for fun.**_

 _ **Dory's P.O.V:**_

"At least, we have ten pancake" I said.

"It's around midnight, we have to clean this up"

"Okay, okay" I sighed. "I get the stuff from the bathroom" I walked like a zombie, but got the stuff. Around one am at the tuesday morning, we ended cleaning up the ingredients. I just fallen to the couch, sleepy. And still hungry.

"Let's eat those pancake's"

"All of them? You might get sick" Marlin said.

"Just two or three, nothing to worry, Marlin" I got up from the couch, and grabbed out two plate. Night time eating with my boyfriend. Soo cute. After finnishing our late dinner, I washed the dishes, then fallen into the couch, sleepy.

"Would you like me to bring you up to you're room?"

"Would you?" I asked.

"Anything to my love" I smiled, then he picked me up. Walked up to the stairs, and into my room. He puted me into my bed, then he placed himself next to me, and held me in his arms.

"I love you"

"I love you too" then I felt asleep. From our crazy adventure.

 _ **A/N: Fluffness again. In love with them. Enjoyed? Hit following**_


	13. Chapter Twelve

_**Finding Love**_

 _ **Chapter Twelve**_

 _ **A/N: I dont own Finding Nemo/Dory. Its only for fun.**_

 _ **Dory's P.O.V:**_

The worst feeling what I've got this morning. That I woked up alone. I got scared. I got out of the bed, and checked the time. It was nine am. I were sad, that I had to woke up without Marlin. I walked down, and I saw a note on the fridge.

 _Sorry for not waking you up. But you're soo cute when you're sleep._

I smiled. I love him soo much. But I didn't knowed what to do. I just stared at the fridge. I were alone. I opened the fridge, and I get out the pancake's, what I've maded yesterday. After eating some, I finally got changed from pyjamas to everyday outfit. But still didn't knowed what to do. I got bored. Until... I got scared. Feeling alone. Somehow. I got used to feel that Im alone, but it haunted at me. I got shaked, and suddenly, started to freak out. Screamed and shouted. I felt scared a lot. And still shouted and screamed.

"Dory?" I heard Marlin from down stairs.

"I'm upstairs" I shouted. I held my face, and tryied to hold back my tears. But, I had to let it all out.

"You just had a panic attack, right?" I nodded. He holded me close to him. I felt a lot safer. I were with him. This was all that I needed.

"I freaked out, that I were alone. I thought I get used to it, but no" I started. "But I were mostly scared 'cause I didn't knowed where were you"

"Next time I will wake you up, okay?"

"Okay" I looked at him. He placed a kiss on my forehead. "I'm sorry for scaring you"

"It's alright now, you're here"

"Yeah, with you" and I were with him. This how it were that perfect.

"Do you need anything else?" "Just you, to hold me"

"That's already true"

"Then nothing" I smiled. I still fckin love him. A way too much.

 _ **A/N: Dory's first panic attack! Well. This chappie turned out little sloppy, but I still have few more. Hopefully.**_

 _ **Sloppy chapters after all, but I work on these at my night time. I have the most ideas at the night times.**_


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_**Finding Love**_

 _ **Chapter Thirteen**_

 _ **A/N: I dont own Finding Nemo/Dory. Its only for fun.**_

 _ **Dory's P.O.V:**_

I think it could be around the early am's of a wensday, when I found myself wide awake. I tryied to breath, but the air was hard to breath. I tried to open my mouth to get air, but nothing. I started to cry. Slowly. Then I had to let everything out. So damn loud. Then I forgot everything. I forgot why I were here. What am I doing, and what the heck is going on right now!

"You having another panic attack... Do you?"

"What the...? Who are you? How did you get here?" I asked angerly.

"Dory, it's me, Marlin"

"Marlin?" I asked. "Oh, it's you!" I got out of my bed and runned to him. "God, I'm soo sorry. Suddenly I forgot everything... And had another panic attack"

"Everything is okay for now. I'm here with you" he kissed my forehead. I looked at him, then he held my face, and kissed me. His kiss is my everything.

"I love you soo much"

"I love you too"

"Would you mind sleeping with me?"

"No" I smiled at him. But before I could make my step, I've fallen into the ground. I were a dead body, again. I've started to shake, and felt soo damn alone. Scared and all the thing. I hated my sick short term memembery lost. I hated my panic attack's. I wished I could be a normal pepole. But I know, I never will be.

 _ **A/N: Well, dumb asshole me. Another panic attack. I still have few chapters to come up.**_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_**Finding Love**_

 _ **Chapter Fourteen**_

 _ **A/N: I dont own Finding Nemo/Dory. Its only for fun.**_

 _ **Dory's P.O.V:**_

I were mad at myself. For my panic attack. For my shaking. For making Marlin freak out, again. That I can die away with this. I cannot simply just die with this. But if I could, oh jesus. I hate myself being in this pain. I opened up my eyes, and I were in ym room. Nothing changed, it were only at the morning, as I thought.

"You know you scared me again" Marlin said.

"And I hate myself at this point" I said.

"Don't hate yourself, babe. Cause of panic attack's? It happen's. And? It's in you, and you still know I love you"

"I know Marlin, but... I'm sick of it. Forgetting things, having a panic attack's. It's not like me"

"You're still the same who I have met a year ago, and who I love a year ago. You ain't changed. It turned out"

"I wanna be like a normal pepole" I crossed my arms.

"Look at me, Dory. You are the normalest pepole I know in my life. You're so amazing. And this is the reason I love you soo much"

"Gosh, Marlin. You can always make me happy"

"I'm only happy, when I'm with you" he smiled at me, then he kissed me.

"I love you soo much"

"That's impossible" I looked at him strange.

"Cause I love you more"

"No, I love you more"

"Dory, we could have another war about this, but let's settle down with that, I wonned" he kissed me again.

"This time" I blinked, then he kissed me again. It's impossible to him, to win against my love.

 _ **A/N: Fluffy Dorlin, again. Still have more fluffy part planned. But have to stay turned for that;)**_

 _ **Also I'm like Holy Crap, we've reached 3.1K read... Let me go and find my place to die, FD COMES OUT TODAY IN HD DIGITAL DVD VERSION, LET'S CELEBRATE THAT!**_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_**Finding Love**_

 ** _Chapter Fifteen_**

 _ **A/N: I dont own Finding Nemo/Dory. Its only for fun.**_

 _ **Dory's P.O.V:**_

Mornings could be usual, as always. But... as I looked into the mirror, I saw something red and purpule on my neck. I tried to get that down, but that were on my neck. Still.

"That's called, hickey" I saw Marlin. He laughed at me.

"What's so funny?!" I asked angerly.

"You can't get down hickey. It will go down from itself"

"Ugh, it's looks bad. Like I would been sick or something"

"It's a thing, what comes if I kiss you're neck hard" he hugged me from behind.

"So it's love thing" I whispered.

"Yeah" he said. "It's a love thing" he placed a small kiss on my hickey. It actaully felt nice.

"But when did this comed up to my neck?" I asked him.

"Dory, you're memory, we will work on that" he gived a kiss to my cheek. I turned to him, and kissed him hard. Bitted his lips soo bad. I love him soo bad. "You trying hard, Dory, aren't you?"

"I can, if I want to" I maked an evil grin, then I kissed him again. Harder. To show, what can I do.

"If you can? Then... Prove it" I kissed him again. No need to talk, more need to kiss. I needed him. Soo much. He pulled me close to him. I felt everything. My heart's beat. His heart's beat. The life passing by. And we're just here. Young lovers. Ready for everything.

"I can..." I whispered.

 _ **A/N: Maybe a bit hot Dorlin?! Maybe in the next one. ;) I think Dory's short term memembery lost is cute. Forgetting how she got that hickey...**_

 _ **God, I'm literaly crying, we're so close to the final. A month... Ah shit, let me go and droll my feelings somewhere nice. I will miss this series. I want to do something with Finding Nemo later, so hope for a reunion.**_


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_**Finding Love**_

 _ **Chapter Sixteen**_

 _ **A/N: I dont own Finding Nemo/Dory. Its only for fun. + Maybe this chapter gets hot.**_

 _ **Dory's P.O.V:**_

"So you do?"

"I still do" I got back to the top of him. Kissed him again. Hard, again. And don't realising, maybe we're going far. We're together, we can do whatever we want.

I felt his hands around my back, grabbing my tshirt, and throwing it down to fhe ground. Still not going far. As I felt him close enough me to me, I did the same. We matched now.

"You tried to be strong enough, do you?"

"I just do what I have to..."

Maybe I won't gonna remember to that, what happened, after he get his hands down around my hips, to get down my jeans, or after I did the same. I will never forget the feeling.

I said maybe, so maybe I won't gonna forget our first time together. And why? Because I love him. And this is important. But the thought of forgetting it, haunted me. Not our first time, some of our sweet moment. Maybe that I love him?! No, I don't want that to forget. And I will make sure, to never forget it.

 _You can say, you can say, it was false._

 _That night, and that said sentence..._

 _If you're heart is young... It shatters to many piece's..._

 _ **A/N: Fluffy/Sad Dorlin a bit? Dory's overwarning is make it cute, I guess.**_


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_**Finding Love**_

 _ **Chapter Seventeen**_

 _ **A/N: I dont own Finding Nemo/Dory. Its only for fun.**_

 _ **Dory's P.O.V:**_

Nobody's ready for a panic attack. So was I. My life were full with panic attack's. And why did I had these panic attack's? I were scared of forgetting everything. Forgetting, that my life is going on really well. That my life is on the right way. That I have the perfect one. That I will forgot every memory of us. That I will forgot him.

And this was the scariest of all. Forgetting him. What I didn't wanted to.

As the days went on, I tried to remember to everything I had that day. I said it loudly, or writed down. I want to remember to everything, even thought, I can't. I will forgot something. This is how my short term memory lost works. And it's dumb shit. I hate it. Always will.

Whenever I thinked to my short term memory lost, tears comed at my eyes. About forgetting everything at once, one day. I were laying ont he ground, looking up. Tried to hold back my tears, but I couldn't. I'm too much of scaring from things type of girls. I turned around, and faced myself in the mirror. I didn't found the girl who I was last year. I changed. And what maded me change? The life? Myself? My sick, as always?

No.

Him.

Marlin.

I changed at the whole year. But I were the same girl inside. I saw the hickey on my neck, again. Love thing. Sure. It weren't that beautiful to call as a love to hold all the memories I had in my head. Together, in my hands. But I've failed. Every single memory have fallen out of my hands, slipped throught my fingers, and broked on the ground. It maked me cry so badly. I tried to hold myself together, covering myself from shattering. I were still on the ground. Tried to protect myself from another panic attack. But lord. It ain't worked well.

 _ **A/N: Oh lord. I love writing these emotion full chapters. They're almost describe my feelings, without short term memory lost. Anyways, few chapters and we'll slowly reach the end.**_

 _ **So sorry, that we're close to the ending. This month, we will have the final chapter, so sad to prepare myself for this.**_


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_**Finding Love**_

 _ **Chapter Eighteen**_

 _ **A/N: I dont own Finding Nemo/Dory. Its only for fun.**_

 _ **Dory's P.O.V:**_

I sat infront of the mirror. Messy hair, cryied out, red eyes. This is me. I cannot handle the thought of forgetting everything. Cause what I felt, was nothing. I didn't felt anything. But that I losed everything in my head. I felt that pounding in my head, verry loud. I felt my tears running down from my eyes, down to the ground. I felt that, I could do anything for getting back those memories.

Dumb shit short term memory lost, dumb shit me.

I held my face, and kept my tears. Tryied to stand up, but I were to weak, to stand on my legs. I were dissapointed in myself. I looked at myself again, infront of the mirror.

Still, blue messy hair, with red cryied out eyes.

But…

Who am I inside? Same lame question, but couldn't find the answer. I need the answer.

I looked straight into the mirror, and tried to look at every part of my body. Then, I holded the memories what were still here. For a little, I thought, there's no escape. I won't gonna remember to anything. But, everything comed back, in a secound.

Every single memory, what I've had. I remembered to everything. I jumped up in my happiness, and yes, I were able to stand on my legs now. I wiped away my tears, but it kept comming. But now, from happiness. I were soo happy, to get my memories back. I runned down from the stairs, happily. I were finally the same, before my quick broking down.

„Someone's so happy" Marlin started. „So what happenned?"

„I had a break down, but now I got everything in my head, again" I explained.

„You had a break down?"

„Yeah, but now I'm finally back" finally, I could smile again, happily. Unless, I will have another break down.

 _ **A/N: So everything is okay with our favourite short term memory lost girl. Let's just hope there's not gonna be again something bad.**_

 _ **Happy 4 month old anniversary, my baby. It's so sad we're tearing away, after a short time. Also, I'm watching Finding Droy this night, in honor. Also, my dad got it finally, so family time is back!**_


	20. Chapter Nineteen

_**Finding Love**_

 _ **Chapter Nineteen**_

 _ **A/N: I dont own Finding Nemo/Dory. Its only for fun.**_

 _ **Dory's P.O.V:**_

After my break down, everything got back into the right way. Weeks, mounths passed by being happy, and remembering to everything. I almost forgot that, I have a short term memory lost thing. I remembered to everything, I had, in the past mounths.

Everything went well, but I've got sick. I felt pain in my stomach, and had morning sickness. Everyday. What've ended up with throwing up's. Most of the time. But I've kept going on with it. I thought I'm sick, or something. It kept going on by two week. But I've had enough of being sick. So I've did what I had to do.

At least, I found the answer.

And I weren't sick.

I'm pregnant. Since two mounth. And I don't found out it earlier. It didn't breaked me down. I were happy. I just realied, it was almost a half year, since me and Marlin are a couple. Time flyed away. As soon, as it could be possible.

I were lying on my bed, and thinking of the time. Passing by. And all the things. Memories comed up by memories. Sticked up together. And weren't that easy to let go.

„Are you feel better?" I head Marlin.

„Um… Yeah" I smiled. „Something is going on and you have to know it"

„Something's not okay, then"

„But, everything's going on well! Really well!"

„Then?"

„I have a suprise for you, I mean… Ugh… I can't even speak" I held my face. I looked down, then taked a long breath, and get back to the original position.

„Get you're thought's together, then say" I smiled. Okay, girl. You can do it… One, two, three, and…

„I'm pregnant"

„You… what?"

„I know, it's sounds a bit unbeiliveable, after mental breaking down thing's but… I still can't understand too, how it could happen"

„You won't want me to explain that" I laughed a little. „But I'm soo happy for us"

„Me either" I smiled. And I saw the same smile on him. Another crazy adventure? I so think we're in it.

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **A/N: WHAT? THE END?! HOOOOW?! Sad to say goodbye to this masterpiece, but everything is had to go on it's way. And it went on it's way. Now I have to let it go, to be on it beautiful way.**_

 _ **So, over almost 5.K read, I'm like: WHAT? THIS ISN'T HAPPENIN TO ME! Thank you for the reads, and all the nice thing you gaved to me. Hopefully, you will see something more with Finding Dory, from me, next year. I ain't prepeared for 2017, but, we have to see the future.**_


End file.
